


All Work and No Play

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Magic, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Eruka's been working pretty hard for Medusa's sake, barely getting a thank you for her loyal services most of the time. Wouldn't it be nice if she could receive something more substantial in exchange, for once?A collection of three little stories, in which Eruka's thirst is unfortunately ignored.
Relationships: Eruka Frog/Medusa (Soul Eater)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> I had two drafts and a third idea that all fit around the theme of "Eruka is angrily thirsty for Medusa", and so I decided to make this fic to put the finished versions. The stories aren't really connected between themselves by anything other than that but I think you can still imagine them being in the same universe if you want to.

Medusa tripped her with a kick, making her fall down on her knees, before putting one foot over her shoulder. She pushed hard so Eruka had to bend her back really low, head close to the ground. Pain shot around her ankles and through her spine while her body followed the pysical orders.  
  
"Care to explain to me how you managed to fuck that up so badly?"  
  
The freezing cold tone of that voice was enough to have goosebumps creep all over her skin. Eruka already knew she had failed miserably in her latest task, but that level of reaction to her mistake was more than she had expected. After all, she had mostly done a good job until now and she could tell that Medusa was pretty satisfied of her, overall. Not that she'd been much rewarded for it but one could always have hoped.

And Eruka felt quite a little proud of herself for her previous successes in helping Medusa's plans come along. It was a meager solace, against the bitter, humilating feeling of having to serve under a more powerful witch, but it was still something. To have her talents be useful and recognized by someone superior.  
  
Raising her eyes slightly, she quickly checked Medusa's face before darting her head down again. Alright, she was truly and rightly pissed, Eruka probably wouldn't escape a punishment this time. With a few other witches she knew, she may have been able to bargain for a more pleasurable kind of retribution but with Medusa, there would be no way to avoid her plainly painful fate. Suggesting anything like a bit of sexual service as a pardon to get out of trouble easily would probably be a bad idea. That may have earned her a disgusted or pitiful look in the best case scenario and she didn't want to even think of the worst. Anyway, chances were big that Medusa was already planning to make her help with some creepy experiment, perhaps even use her as a guinea pig.  
  
Cold sweat was running along her jawline and under her neck but her throat was sore and dry, making it harder to try to find her words. Eruka licked the inside of her mouth, to no avail. By now, she could feel her body growing hot under the pressure of Medusa's foot, and shame wasn't the only thing causing this sudden blood rush.

Biting her lower lip, she could only blame everything on that shitty, stupid witch instinct of hers flaring up. It was either aiming to be the most powerful one in the room or bending to the one who was, apparently. Pining for that strength all along, for it to wash over her and submerge her, if she couldn't take it or overcome it by herself. The lust for destruction and chaos, the attraction to magical energy kept manifesting, in one way or another, or so that was how Eruka felt it. And Medusa was strong, much, much stronger than she could have ever imagined back then, to a point it numbed her mind and body. Obviously, she would never have been foolish enough to try to kill her, had she known.

She couldn't even find the will anymore to budge away and make her lose her footing. That would have been really stupid in fact, wouldn't even have worked. Medusa could simply use the snake tail of her witch outfit to maintain her balance, if it were disturbed. Then maybe she'd have kicked her in the face to punish her idiotic act of rebellion. And perhaps slapped her with the tail after that for good measure. And why not have it slide inside her clothes and infiltrate her...  
  
This time, Eruka bit her tongue as her thoughts got out of control. She was really getting carried away and she still hadn't answered Medusa's question. She needed to find a good excuse and quickly get it out before her voice was truly lost to her, in the arid desert that was her mouth right now. But absolutely nothing came to mind, leaving her feeling like a complete idiot. The pain in her shoulder was really starting to hurt too, distracting her almost as much as the craving that rose in her flesh.

_Fuck_ , she silently swore while blinking to chase away potential tears. If Medusa really had to crush something with her foot, Eruka would as well have liked it to be her cunt. It would have been hard not to notice how completely wet she was, then.  
  
And then... then nothing. Medusa already had right of life and death over her, could make her do anything she wanted if it pleased her to. And she had never once asked for it, so that pretty certainly meant there was no chance of anything happening. And Eruka couldn't help but feel like such a pathetic, weak witch, knowing that there was no way Medusa would be interested, and still kneeling there, the most lustful thoughts clouding her brain, desperate to spread herself in front of her. The thought of simply undressing and offering her naked body as an excuse even passed through her deluded mind.

Hearing the familiar sound of Medusa's disappointed sigh was enough to suddendly bring her back to reality. She had to blurt out something before she spoke again, or it would all be over for her. Breathing in and out heavily to drown all the other feelings, she started speaking.

The words came one after the other, flowing like a torrent, until the weight pushing on her sore shoulder finally went away. As soon as it was gone, she felt a disgusting sense of emptiness, like she was already missing the pain.

Medusa left, warning her that they'd deal with the consequences of her mistake later, her tone filled with disinterested disdain. Eruka's legs gave up under her and she sat there for a while, trying to calm down and push back the arousal that clung to her body like a slimy leech. She needed to take a shower to get rid of the sweat sticking to her skin. And hope she would be strong enough to restrain from getting herself off while the warm water flowed over her, hoping it was Medusa doing this to her all along.


	2. Getting a harem you don't want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's on the lighter side. Initially written for the prompt "someone getting a harem they have no idea what to do with".

When she stole her sister's body, the one thing Medusa hadn't expected was the weird magical tattoo traced on her stomach. For days, she had searched informations about it in increasingly dark and powerful spells books without being able to find the slightest hint regarding its purpose. Out of luck, she had resolved to get Eruka's help. Perhaps she would know or at least have an idea about what kind of magic it was, thanks to all those months spent spying on Arachnophobia.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're not going to find anything about that stuff in those kinds of books. It's a harem owner tattoo."  
  
A moment of silence followed and Medusa blinked twice. She had always known her sister was a megalomaniac, of course. It shouldn't have come to much of a surprise and yet, it still left her dumbfounded. Eruka foolishly took that as a sign to keep talking.  
  
"So, basically, every follower of Arachne would get a tattoo when joining, marking them as potential harem members. Once in a while she would do a round-up to choose the ones picking her fancy to officially..."

The picture it conveyed was not a pleasant one. Whether this was something new following her sister's recent revival, or whether it had already been a thing in the past, Medusa didn't want to know and was actually rather glad she had avoided to learn about that for so long. Not officially joining the ranks of her sister may have been even more of a benefit than she had previously thought. A shudder went through her body, echoing when she remembered who this sack of flesh and skin had belonged to.  
  
"I didn't ask for details! Why haven't you told me about this sooner?"  
  
"Maybe because I didn't know from the start about your genius plan consisting in taking your sister body? And I accepted the whole deal because I kinda expected this to disappear once Arachne was dead anyway", as she spoke, she pulled on her cloth to show a smaller, similar tattoo above her chest.  
  
With a sigh, Medusa tried to push past the beginning of a growing headache so she could at least find a way to make this frankly ridiculous discovery even the tiniest bit useful.  
  
"What about the witches who defected to Shibusen? Can I have them spy on Shinigami?"  
  
"Nah, they'd need to want to do it for that and considering you ratted on them for your temporary alliance... You can probably force them to have some hate sex with you, though."  
  
Medusa had to put her head in her hands for a few seconds. She only glared back at Eruka once she had somewhat put under control the murderous energy that was persistently rising inside her since the beginning of this conversation. Eruka simply shrugged in reaction.  
  
"Well, I thought you may be into that considering your... everything."

Not for the first time, she was grossly mistaking Medusa's interests and pushing some pervert agenda on her, one that probably was mainly coming from her own twisted fantasies. Without even noticing her perplexed expression, Eruka kept on talking.

"On the other hand, if you're looking for some kind of workforce to do the dirty work, I'm sure there are quite a few remaining members of Arachnophobia who wouldn't mind switching their allegiance to the younger sister despite everything."  
  
Medusa sneered at that. _She_ didn't need a bunch of incompetent fanatics to achieve her plans. Meanwhile, Eruka had surreptitiously started to come closer, switching her weight from one foot to the other as if considering her next words. She wanted something from Medusa and she wasn't discreet about it.  
  
"So like, I'm the one who has been working with you the longest and I thought, if something has to happen, I'd rather have priority as your oldest ally, you see. Push the hard tasks on the newbies, reward those who have helped you."  
  
With an awkward, forced smile, she leant forward, seemingly trying to highlight her breasts by putting them directly in her line of vision. Medusa considered giving her a kick to throw her out of her personal space.  
  
"I knew you were shameless Eruka but this is a new low."

She had hoped it would be enough to have her turn away, tail between her legs, rather than make more of a disgrace of herself, but Eruka only smiled bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, well, you've already screwed me over more times than I can count. After all the deadly threats, the humiliating and thankless works you've made me do, putting me in the most dangerous situations possibly conceivable... I think I'd prefer some actual, literal fucking for a change."

Medusa wasn't one to often run away from other witches but she knew fleeing sometimes happened to be the very best option to stop a situation from escalating. She quickly caught as many books as she could before slipping away from Eruka's grasp, closing the door on her before she could say another word.

Unfortunately, her more important plans would have to wait for awhile. The top priority right now was to get rid of this damn tatoo as fast as she could.


	3. Unexpected Pillow Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea behind this last chapter is pretty much the title's name. Poor Eruka, maybe one day, she will get some.

It was a dreary night and Eruka wished she could have gone to sleep for once but the only thing close to a bed in this hideout was a sofa in Medusa's lab and the witch wouldn't take kindly to her lazing around in it. Especially since she was currently working on some visibly frustrating experiment, with no sign of being close to concluding her business.

While Eruka tried to distract herself by flipping through the pages of one of Medusa's overcomplicated grimoires, she could hear her mumble and groan in annoyance. She would have escaped outside in other circumstances but it was raining tonight. As often, it seemed like the whole world had turned against her.

After some time, the sound of vials clinking as they were moved around stopped suddendly. Brief silence was followed by a sigh, then the cracking of wood against stone, Medusa turning her chair in Eruka's direction. She kept her face down, looking at the book and pretending to be busy, only seeing what the other witch was doing through the corner of her eye.

"Eruka, how about you do something for me and I'll retrieve another snake from your body?"

Tapping the page she had been stuck on for over a minute with her fingers, Eruka then carefully rose her head to look Medusa in the face. She was always up for breaking some more of the unfortunate ties that attached them together but right now didn't seem like a good time for any mission.

"What would you have me do, with this weather?"

"Nothing much, I only need you to get me off. Can't work in those conditions," Medusa complained while stretching her arms and making the articulations in her shoulders crack.

Eruka let out a little strangled noise in confusion, quickly followed by another one, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you to have sex with me, wasn't that clear enough?"

Figuring out whether the tone was mostly sarcastic or annoyed appeared difficult, making this uncharted territory even more slippy and perilous. Medusa stretched her limbs some more before leaving her desk and going over to the sofa, leaning her supple body on it.

"Of course, you don't have to. But then, I'll need you to get your ass out off of here, seeing your face is pissing me off."

That was more than a little awkward. Eruka could only guess that Medusa intended to masturbate once she had kicked her out of the room. Having to wait outside while thinking about what she would be doing in here wasn't exactly pleasant. On the other hand, the thought of what Medusa would _do_ to her, if she agreed, felt both incredibly dangerous and frankly intriguing. Trying to imagine all the wicked things Medusa may have in mind somehow managed to bring a spark of excitation between her firmly closed legs.

It was a bad idea too, obviously, but exactly the kind of foolishness Eruka often let herself get caught in willingly.

"Sure, fine. I'll do it."

Her body felt incredibly tense and she was afraid she'd start shaking when she rose out of her seat. She slowly approached the couch, trying to walk with confidence, wondering if she should have started getting her clothes off already or if letting Medusa do that would be more alluring. Not wanting to take the risk of her favourite outfit being ripped out in an attempt to get Eruka undressed more quickly, she rose a hand to her shoulder straps to take care of things herself.

But the sight of Medusa laying herself on the sofa, focused on opening her own outfit, immediately stopped her in her tracks. Eruka gulped as she watched the pale skin and light colored pubic hair being uncovered from under the dark outfit. Medusa threw her clothes unceremoniously to the side before spreading her legs and laying there without moving. A moment passed, Eruka kept stuck in place, staring with incomprehension at the body exposed to her.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Blinking, it took a few more seconds for Eruka to understand that Medusa was not going to make the first move and instead expected her to lead the dance. She had asked Eruka to get her off after all, so it made sense from that point of view, but it was still surpising to see her like that, not having pinned her as the passive type. Medusa was such a control freak in most instances that Eruka had almost expected to be forbidden to touch her, to be ordered around and fucked in the precise ways that suited Medusa's fancy. To her shame, she had kind of been looking forward to the idea, if truth had to be told.

Sitting on her knees against the furniture, Eruka first sofltly pushed her fingers against Medusa's labia, feeling how wet she was. Brushing her thumb against her clit, she raised her eyes to see what kind of reaction it brought. But, lounging in the old couch as she looked down on her, Medusa mostly seemed bored and dubious. Like she didn't even expect her to do a good job at it.

Face flushing with anger, Eruka grabbed one of Medusa's ankles with a purposeful lack of gentleness, to further spread her legs apart, suddendly decided as she was now to wipe that disdainful expression out of her face. She stuck her tongue against the warm skin, enjoying the small chill that went through Medusa's body as she licked her clit.

She didn't waste time in her attempts to make her squirm. However, Medusa stayed completely still, even as she seemed to enjoy her efforts. The few sounds that escaped from her mouth, were only soft hummings of appreciation, similar to those she'd make when an experiment or scheme of hers was progressing nicely. It only made Eruka's frustration rise more, and she bit the inside of Medusa's thigh furiously.

Now, this was good enough to produce a sweet sounding gasp to her ears but once again, Medusa barely moved. Eruka had hoped for any kind of gesture in answer to her actions, be it a knock from her knee in warning or a hand grasping her scalp to forcefully push her head against her cunt again. Still, Medusa lazily laid herself on the sofa, fingers playing with strands of hair while her golden eyes glared at her. Imperious in her lack of care or efforts.

"Hurry up, will you? I don't have all day."

Not only a pillow princess was she then, but a bratty one at that. Eruka couldn't manage to retort anything however, and she went back to work. Her legs scrapped the ground awkwardly and her arm tired from holding-up Medusa's leg spread the way she liked but she didn't pay much attention to the pain, focusing only on the sensations of the skin she touched with her tongue. The smell and taste of her fluids almost felt intoxicating, numbing everything else. Her flesh was nicely warm, for a snake.

That last thought nearly made her laugh from the absurdity but she managed to keep her composure and concentration. She still had a little way to go before she could savour some form of victory.

Eruka felt a deeply twisted sense of satisfaction when she finally made her come, even though her reaction appeared as subdued as the previous ones. To see her body bend, ever so slightly, under her careful strokes, appeared like a huge enough reward in the moment.

Medusa laid still for a few seconds, before rising-up and yawning. She stretched-up her arms and legs once more, then pulled back her clothes on with a little sigh of ease.

"That feels better, now. Alright, back to work."

She rose and Eruka watched her return to her lab desk, her sense of fulfilment rapidly sinking at the same time as the throbbing, wet feeling of arousal in the lower part of her stomach rose up to her attention, radiating against her thighs. The stickiness left around her mouth and her tired tongue numbed them, preventing any word about her needs or wants to come out.

"Ah right, I almost forgot", Medusa added, stopping in her tracks.

Her fingers moved in a little flourish and Eruka felt a snake sliding along her throa, pulling itself out of her mouth and almost making her gag on it. She cringed as she stuck her tongue in an attempt to get rid of the unpleasant sensation it always brought. The reptile slithered away on the ground and under the doorway, towards the outside, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Thanks for the help", Medusa simply said while going back to what she was studying with renewed vigor.

Eruka watched her for a minute, observing her focused expression while she boldly moved flasks around and quickly ran a pen along pages of parchment, as if making up for lost time. Finally, she excused herself and headed straight for the corridor. Medusa was so engrossed in her thoughts already that she probably hadn't even heard her, and Eruka could have easily taken care of her own business there without Medusa noticing or giving her grief for it.

Still, that would probably have been twisting the knife even more, so she left, hoping to more comfortably take care of her own business alone. So much for trying to get rid of more of the ties between them, she only had seemed to catch herself even more in Medusa's web.


End file.
